The Frozen Fire
by JoannaReads
Summary: "I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I never told her. It wasn't love that was the answer to melting everything. It was me. I guess Elsa wasn't the only one with powers after all..." Frozen - A story of Ice and Fire Anna/Elsa
1. Prologue

I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I never told her. It wasn't _love _that was the answer to melting everything. It was me. The second I was frozen, in that moment when I was nothing but a mere statue standing and protecting my sister, I felt it. The heat, radiating inside of me. I guess Elsa wasn't the only one with powers after all...

So here's the deal. This is _my _story. This isn't going to be about the girl with the ice powers anymore... It's about me. You know me right? The girl that never actually had powers. Well I guess she did all along. I guess her hair is red for a reason. It signifies my difference. Who would have thought right? I mean, the girl with ice powers? Whoa... that's a lot to take in. But her sister, the girl that could make fire come out of her hands, and heat radiate off of her body with nothing more than a single thought? Yeah, right. And this is why no one knows the _real _me. The me that I was right after solidifying into an ice sculpture.


	2. Chapter 1

The Frozen Fire- Chapter 1

JoannaReads

I realized it when I… melted. Elsa was hugging me, sobbing. "Anna!" she cried, a wild grin spreading across her pale, tearstained face.

"Oh, Elsa," I breathed.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" she asked.

"I love you" I said, clasping her hands like a lifeline and smiling back at her.

I remembered that Olaf was there after hearing a gasp from the corner. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" he sighed happily, lifting his head up into the air for a brief moment.

I thought to myself… _love? _No! It was me! I have powers! Fire powers! I wanted to yell it all out, but something in Elsa's excited eyes made me second-guess myself.

"Love will thaw… Love! Of course!" she said.

"Elsa?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about. She really thought that she unfroze me? I looked into the eyes of everyone, even Sven. It seemed they all thought so. They hadn't seen the fire within me surging through the ice. Well, if that was the case, I simply knew that she would be devastated if she knew I did it. If she thought that she couldn't reverse her powers. If she thought that the only thing that she could accomplish with her ice gift was evil…

_Let her think that she melted everything with love_ I thought. _It will make her happy; all you've ever wanted to do was make her happy._

"Love!" she giggled dreamily.

As she lifted her hands in the air, I put mine behind my back. I twirled my hand in circles, concentrating hard and unfreezing everything as she moved her hands and lifted them around in the air. I pretended to gasp and look surprised as things began to melt, and everything turned back to summer. The ship below us rose up, now in water instead of ice. Smiling faces of adults and children alike could be seen even from where I was standing. Snow lifted off of houses and buildings and all I could do was laugh and smile in shock.

"I knew you could do it" I said matter-of-factly to Elsa, touching her shoulder.

A happy cry from my side has my head turning to Olaf. "This is by far the best day of my life!" I watched in horror as he began to melt. "And quite possibly the last…" I gasped, but Elsa took care of it almost immediately.

"Olaf! Hang on little guy," with a swirl of ice and snow, a little cloud formed on top of Olaf's head. Little snowflakes rained down on him.

He took in a deep breath. "My own personal flurry!" he smiled and laughed lovingly at Elsa.

I giggled. I probably would have forgotten that Hans, my ex-true love was there, if I hadn't heard him pant as he tried to get up.

Kristoff began angrily making his way toward Hans, but I didn't need his help to take care of that son-of- a- gun. I walked regally up to Hans, and noticed that he looked kind of… confused.

"Anna? B-but she froze your heart!"

I gave him the most emotionless face I could conjure up, and replied dryly "The only frozen heart around here is yours." I started to walk away, but I couldn't contain myself for another second. I turned around, grabbed the front of his suit, and punched him as hard as I could. He fell over the side of the boat with a splash and everyone laughed with pleasure.

I walked up to Elsa again and hugged her, smiling wide. But in my head more thoughts were lurking.

I was stronger than ever, and more powerful than I could have ever dreamed.

I may have looked weak and small, but there was more to me than anyone knew.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Frozen Fire

JoannaReads

When we got back to the palace that day, I went straight to my room. I knew that this should have been some amazing party, but I needed to study my new discovery. _What made my powers come? Was it the fact that I was freezing? Were they always there? On the surface, but nothing ever making them-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was probably Elsa, I guessed. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up. The face on the other end was extremely unexpected. Why hadn't the guards already arrested this guy? Hans.

"Look, I-"

I slammed the door in his face and went to walk away, but he knocked again.

"What do you want?" I asked. Whatever he was here for, I wasn't interested.

"Nothing just to make a… deal with you," he said cockily.

"Look, Hans, whatever you think you're here to ask me for, the answer is no, okay, I'm simply not interested," I said nonchalantly. I looked at his face and felt a surge of pleasure when I saw his eye was black-and-blue.

"Hmm… Well I think you're going to have to reconsider that decision my friend, you see I have something that I can use against you."

"I seriously doubt tha-"

"I saw you"

"What do you mean you 'saw me'?" I asked, trying to obscure all shock from my face.

"_I mean, _that while I was trying not to drown, and pulled myself out of the water, I looked at you. You were holding your hands behind your back, or something- there was _fire- _I- I saw it. _You_ have fire powers."

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at right now, and I'm quite surprised you're not in jail yet, so whatever you want from me, spit it out."

"Fine, so here's my proposition," I gasped in annoyance as he began. "I'm guessing that this gift of yours is newly discovered, or else you would have found a way to hide it better, am I correct?" He didn't wait for my reply, and continued "And I'm also guessing you don't want anyone to know about it, or else, well, you wouldn't have had to hide it in the first place. So, basically to make things simple, I'm going to tell the entire city of Arendelle you have powers, if you don't do something for me."

"And what exactly would that be?" I snapped.

"Well, I know that you have arrangements to send me to jail, and I want them taken away."

"Is that all?" I asked, I supposed that by then my face was turning red. I've always had something of a short temper.

"No." _Of course not._

"Okay. What else then?"

"Not only do I want to be kept out of jail, but, I want to live here in the palace as well."

I gasp in disbelief. "Of course not! Are you crazy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"No, I just want to be treated like the king I should have been," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, Hans, wake up-smell the coffee- your no king, and, let's face it, you never will be." I snarled.

I was awarded momentarily by a look of hurt on his face, but almost as soon as it had come, it vanished.

"Fine then, no deal. Good day Anna. I'll just go ahead and start by telling Elsa, I guess."

"She'll never believe you!"

"Sure she will, after I get the entire city to believe so. Oh! I forgot something! That little fat snowball, what's his name? Ofraf? Right… well I captured him earlier today. So I'll just go right ahead and kill him also. By Anna, nice to see you again!" He began to walk away, but I grabbed the hem of his jacket and pulled him back.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll give you one last chance, Anna, or else you'll be exposed, and Ofal will die."

"His name is Olaf."

"Whatever, Owalf, fine. Now do you accept, or not?"

"FINE, fine… but how will you stay out of jail for now? And when will Olaf be back?"

"Oh that's being taken care of, don't worry about it." Then he walked away, leaving nothing but a satisfied smirk behind as he strode off.

Right then I realized something

_I've just made the biggest mistake of my life._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Frozen Fire

JoannaReads

I sat in my room for a couple of hours after, pondering what had just gone down. _Hans was going to stay in the palace. _I had imagined him living here from the moment we met, but… I had different intentions as to how to act around him. _How will I bear living under the same roof with a man who had ripped my heart into shreds, and then stomped on the pieces? WHY DID I ACCEPT HIS OFFER?! _

I had to consistently remind myself that I was doing this for the people I loved. For Olaf. For Elsa. For Kristoff. _Do I even love Kristoff?_ As a friend? Definitely. Romantically? I'm not even sure I know what love is.

After a while I decided it was time to start practicing my powers, to keep them under control and everything.

I started with a candle. I concentrated hard, and, unsuccessfully, ended up setting fire to my curtains. I had to douse them quickly with the water from my flower vase. I continued to try until I lit the candle correctly. It only took… oh…. Thirty tries.

After an hour had passed I went to look for Elsa, it was about ten o'clock in the evening, and I was almost certain I had hurt her feelings by not celebrating with her. I walked towards her room, but was stopped in the middle of the hallway by Kristoff.

"You probably don't want to do that" he said.

"Do what?"

"See Elsa. She's angry. Doesn't understand why you want Hans to stay here." He looked hurt, and I finally understood.

I couldn't tell Kristoff what had happened. If one person knows, the chain starts, and pretty soon the entire city will know.

"Oh… well he came and apologized…. And I… I…." I tried to think of words, but came up short.

"Save it Anna" he snapped. "I never took you for one who'd forgive so easily. Especially a guy who almost got you killed! Not to mention Elsa… I'm surprised at you Anna! I thought you were more than the girls that I've ever met before. I guess I was wrong. You care only about yourself. I bet you think the world revolves around you. Have you ever thought that maybe someone actually cared?"

I feel the color rising in my cheeks. I try, but am unsuccessful in stopping the next words that slip out of my mouth.

"Don't YOU understand?! I can't just NOT give him another chance! I was in _love _with him Kristoff, I-"

His voice rises to a shout as he cuts me off "PLEASE! Just SHUT UP! You're so… so BLIND!"

My voice lowers to a whisper "Please Kristoff, understand-"

"I can't understand. I'm sorry. Please- Just leave me alone." He walks away quickly.

I suddenly don't really feel like seeing Elsa anymore. I walk back to my room slowly, in a depressed daze.

I sit on my bed and think about how he said that I only care about myself.

_If only he knew._


	5. Chapter 4 (Elsa)

Chapter 4 – The Frozen Fire

JoannaReads

**Hey guys! So this is going to be from a quick Elsa POV, just for you to see how she's doing :P! If you like it, please leave a comment and let me know if you want to see more Elsa chapters ;)**

Is she _crazy?_ I got the note earlier today. It was slipped under the door to my room. It talked ALL about how much Anna still _loves _Hans, and wants to keep him safe from the guards. The worst part: _she wants him to live in the palace. _This is insane. It's an abomination. It's… it's… simply _ridiculous._

In my frustration, I shoot an icicle out of my hand, breaking a picture of me and Anna as children. I can't _believe _she would ruin my mood like this! I mean, I _just _discovered that love could help me thaw my magic; I could have at least celebrated first!

I shoot another icicle, this time breaking the window. Oh, whatever! The maintenance guys will probably fix it later. Hans tried to kill me! He almost killed _her! _No, wait, she WAS dead! He KILLED her. And she still _loved _that loser?

He should be locked up, sent to jail, or worse. He tried to overtake the entire kingdom, and yet she was offering him protection! Not only protection, but a safe house! The freaking palace!

I scream, breaking another window, with yet another icicle. _Calm down, Elsa, _I tell myself, _just calm down. _But I can't! I just cannot calm down!

I start to scream again, but this time my voice cracks and I begin to cry. I start sobbing rather loudly, and I hear a knock at my door. It's probably Kristoff; it would be the third time he's checked on me tonight. He's taking the news significantly better than I am. I decide to ignore it. No one should see me like this. What was wrong with Kristoff? He loved her, she knew that! And _he _was actually a _good person._

I accidently set off a miniature snow storm in my room; it was probably my bursts of depression that started it.

I go on like this for an hour, crying into the snow, until thinking it's time to accept the facts. Anna wants to be stupid, fine. But I can't deny her this. Not if she truly loves him. After everything she's done for me… I just can't say no.

It was time to stop the storm. It's a good chance to practice my new discovery anyway. _Alright Elsa, happy thoughts. _

I think about when I was a child, first practicing my powers. How mom and dad supported me.

I think about creating Olaf with Anna. The look on her face…

I think about being in my ice castle, finally letting go, relief clearing my head.

I finally think about Anna coming back to life, unfrozen, smiling happily.

Thoughts of love.

I open my eyes, expecting to find nothing but a dry, snow-free room. I don't. Instead, I still see a storm raging on.

It didn't work.

It didn't work?

_Something's wrong. _


	6. Chapter 5

The Frozen Fire

Chapter Five

JoannaReads

Elsa bursts into my room, a look of utter confusion and worry on her face. I jump off my bed and run to her. "Elsa! Elsa, I'm so sorry about everything. Hans-"

She waves her hand in the hair to shush me. "Look, I don't care about that right now. My power... Anna, something's wrong."

My eyes go wide, as I imagine her trying to calm her powers and them not working. I try to act confused as I ask "Wha- how... What do you mean?" I swallow.

She begins to pace back and forth. "I _mean _that I made a... little bit of a mess in my room, snow- ice- whatever, but I can't make it go away! I ca-" The words turn into a hushed whisper. She sits on my bed and tears form in her eyes. "Anna, I don't know what's going on. Please... help me."

_What should I do? _I think. _Tell her? NO. I can't. That would make everything I've done so far mean nothing. I have to think of something._

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, and I sit down next to her. "Maybe you weren't thinking of happy enough thoughts, Elsa. I mean, you know, with everything that's been going on... you can't have been thinking straight." I suggest.

Elsa contemplates this for a moment and then shakes her head. "_No. _That's not it, Anna. I know it. I thought happy... very happy thoughts. My mind was _clear._"

"Maybe not clear enough" I reply, taking her hand.

"Well what should I do?" she asks, her voice shaky.

"Try again" I answer. "I'll be with you the whole time, I'll help you think of happy things."

She nods. "But if it doesn't work out... I don't know what I'm going to do. All of Arrendale thinks that I know how to control my powers. How will they react if they find out that I can't?"

"It _will _work. I know it will." I say confidently. "Now lets try. Your room, it's still... snowing?"

"Yes" she whispers, and stands, glancing at me before walking out. I follow.

When we get to her room, I gasp. It really is a snowstorm in here. Ice lines the windows and there's a thick layer of snow on the floor. When I step into her room, it goes halfway up my shins. "Woah" I say, dumbfounded.

She passes me and jumps onto her bed, the only sheltered part of the room. I begin to shiver. "S-so" I say, my teeth chattering. "Let's get this started."

She agrees, and comes to stand next to me. "Happy thoughts." I say, smiling lightly. "Ha-happy thoughts."

Elsa sighs and closes her eyes, the cold not seeming to bother her at all. "Okay," I say. "Think about our parents." Her face becomes full with concentration, her brow furrowing, but I eventually see a small smile creep on to her face. "Now hold it, just as you did to unfreeze Arrendale. Hold it." Her smile becomes wider, but her eyes stay closed, making it easier for me. "Hold your hands up. Let's do this." I grin and hold my hand out, all the while making sure her eyes remain closed.

When the job is done, I breathe out. It's really not easy work, having powers. "Open your eyes now"

She opens them, and it's as though a weight is being lifted off her shoulders as she studies the room.  
"Thank you" she breathes, a smile breaking across her face.

"Of course" I answer, the grin still on my face. I drop it, becoming more serious. "Elsa, we should talk."

Her smile fades into a frown and she ushers me to her door. "No. I'm not in the mood. Thank you Anna, really, thank you. But please... Leave."

Before I know what's happening, I'm pushed into the hallway, and her door is slammed into my face. Well, so much for that.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, and I would have made Elsa find out, but I think it's a little too early in the story for that :D Btw, I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been on vacation all Summer!**


End file.
